


Confidence

by whatfandom



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, GTA AU, M/M, gta5 au, undescribed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Ryan are confident, not cocky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence

Gavin wasn't cocky. He wasn't. He was confident in his looks. He knew that he was attractive and he was going to use that to his advantage. He used his charm and foreign accent. He held a confidence about him that people who didn't even know his true line of work, strangers in bars and on streets would stop and stare.

He was confident in his abilities and his strengths. He was confident that if his strengths couldn't get him through the hardship, his Vagabond could.

Vagabond wasn't cocky either, he was confident that if you crossed him or someone he cared about,  ie: Gavin, that he could kill you quick or drag it out slowly and painfully.

Gavin, known as Vav on the streets and to his customers but affectionately called Gavvy Wavy to Vagabond, know only to Gavin as Ryan or affectionately known as Rye Bread. But to anyone else they were known as the Dynamic Opposites. The deathly masked Vagabond and Vav, not so much “computer nerd” because of the stigma attached to the phrase, and he couldn’t just code a website, but hack into The Pentagon if he wanted.

There was a saying that Gavin couldn't be arsed to find the real words to but it went something like "he looked like a softie but he was mean in bed". That worked the opposite for Ryan and Gavin. They might of been contract killers and deadly assassins and hackers that could tell you anything at anytime, but Ryan remembered every anniversary and every birthday and celebrated them quietly with his Gavy, with roses and home cooked meals. Gavin remembered every little thing about Ryan, how he liked his coffee an hour after he woke up instead of right away, how his eyes looked when he was looking at Gavin versus how his eyes looked staring down the right side of a sniper rifle.

Now, that didn't mean that Ryan couldn't push Gavin against a brick wall around the corner of a back alley of a bar where Gavin might've had just a little too much to drink and Ryan was pulling his mask over his nose to kiss Gavin hot and heavy, leaving Gavin actually begging for more.

That didn't mean Gavin couldn't undo Ryan's belt within half a second of him closing the door and pushed up against it. Ryan could push back the hair on Gavin's forehead,  and smirk, before tugging on Gavin’s hair hard enough for him to hiss in pain-pleasure. Gavin could whisper the dirtiest things into Ryan's ear, tearing off clothes as he begged for Ryan, in any shape of the word. Ryan, of course, would comply, pushing into Gavin hard and fast and rough, causing the headboard to bang loudly against the wall.

Of course, there were too close near death experiences where Gavin had to prove Ryan was still alive, fucking into him hard and biting his shoulder and having Ryan cry out his name and scratch and bite. Just to prove that they were both still alive. That was when one of them was walking with a bad limp the next day and they took a break from their jobs and settled down and relaxed for a day, that's when just how much they loved each other came in.

Gavin caring for a wound Ryan got by being stabbed in the arm after getting too close for comfort. Ryan being equally careful and caring for a few cuts and bruises Gavin got while trying to be helpful and taking a punch, because Gavin was a decent shot and threw an alright punch but his specialty was behind a computer and he didn't take pain not associated with pleasure very well.

They were so different, but worked so well together. They should have been oxymorons. Pain and brains, murderous chaos and mental chaos. In every respect they should hate each other. But they work together in perfect fluid harmony.

But one day "too close for comfort" will just be plain too close. And they will get a "the end" on their love story. One day their confidence will just run out.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm sorry. I don't know how I went from "fuck me up against a wall" to "oh fuck they're gonna die" I am sorry. I was listening to a really hot freewood fanmix and it flipped to a really angsty fanmix. And this is what happened. I'm so sorry.


End file.
